DESPR investigators participated in the recently completed MFMU Network Trial demonstrating that weekly injections of 17alpha hydroxyprogesterone caproate (17P) prevented preterm birth. Additional work on this project involves the weekly salivary samples collected in this study. The association between salivary estriol and progesterone at study entry and the subsequent occurrence of preterm birth was presented at the 2006 meeting of the Society of Gynecologic Investigation. It was found that the association between abnormal salivary steriod hormones and preterm birth was weak, and if anything, higher levels of salivary progesterone were associated with an increase in preterm birth. The effectiveness 17P in preventing preterm birth did not differ according to baseline salivary progesterone or estriol. Current analyses are evaluating the longitudinal trajectory of steriod hormones and preterm birth, as well as whether 17P supplementation impacts the trajectory in these hormones. Finally, DESPR investigators have participated in the design and conduct of a recently completed project to follow the children from the 17P trial at age 2-5 to assess the presence of morbidity at that age. Results are currently being analyzed.